


It's Already Perfect

by Taybay14



Series: Destiel Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Decorating, DestielChristmas2016, Fluff, Human Castiel, accompanied by art, destielchristmas, from my tumblr, kenart, part of series but can be read as stand alone, second of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Here is the second installment of my Christmas collaboration series with deadlyballlpointpens on tumblr!The pieces are all stand alone but when read in order will show development. Each will be accompanied by a piece of art by an amazing artist who you should all follow on tumblr (deadlyballlpointpens)!! 
This one is Castiel dragging Dean around to pick out a Christmas tree, then a little snippet of them back at the bunker trying to decorate it. Enjoy (:





	

They’re surrounded by hundreds of trees. Maybe even a thousand. Dean sips his hot coffee, thankful for the travel coffee cup Castiel bought him last week. He laughed at it at the time, with its homemade sleeve with cute little decorations on it. Now, he can’t imagine not having coffee to go. Especially with how cold it is outside.

                Castiel drags him through the snow, not caring about Dean’s complaints. They’ve already looked at three different trees. Dean thought they were all perfect. Castiel disagreed completely. The first was way too short, the second way too tall. And the third. (Wait for it.) Had one broken branch. Just one very small branch. Practically a twig. Dean made sure to fight extra hard for that tree, but he wasn’t successful.

                Castiel stops in front of a fairly tall tree with thick green branches. There was a light dusting of snow on the bristles, but he gasped when he looked up at it. “This is the one.” He stated, his words slightly muffled by the thick scarf Dean insisted he wear. Dean sighed with relief, ready to call the man in charge over. Just as he turns around to look for the manager, Castiel tugs on his hand. If he wasn’t still paying a little attention he probably would have fallen over.

                “What?” Dean asks, frustrated. Castiel pulls him over to an even taller tree, with fluffier branches. At least, that’s what Castiel claims. It looks exactly the same to Dean. Exactly. The. Same.

                “This is the one.” Castiel says again, nodding as if he has to convince himself. Then his eyebrows scrunch and Dean sighs. It was starting to snow again, soft snowflakes coating their puffy jackets, and his coffee was running low.

                “I agree. I really like this one.” Dean put on his best smile, trying to think of warm places so he doesn’t shiver. Castiel looks back at him for less than three seconds before tugging his hand once more. Dean grits his teeth, trying not to ruin the experience for his angel. When they stop in front of a new tree, Dean accidently laughs. It’s tree number three. He knows this for a fact, because while Castiel debated whether or not the broken branch mattered he had drawn little designs in the snow with his toe. Which he is standing on right now. Dean clears his throat before Castiel can proclaim, once again, that this is the one. “This one has a broken branch.”

                When Castiel sighs and storms off, Dean follows faithfully. The last sip of his coffee lingers in his mouth for a minute before he swallows. For some reason, just knowing the coffee is gone makes his temperature drop a few degrees. He starts shaking as Castiel roams around the various trees, shaking his head at each one. Dean rolls his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

                >>>

                Castiel stands back, smiling at his work. The lights are finally, after almost twenty minutes of situating, perfectly spaced. He opted to go with the simple white ones instead of the multi-colored, since he thought they looked more beautiful. Dean didn’t argue. He was just happy they had a damn tree at all.

                After an hour more of searching for a tree, Dean finally convinced Castiel to go back to tree number three. He fixed the broken branch by pulling the broken piece off, making it look just slightly shorter than the other branches. After another five minutes of contemplating, he got Castiel to agree that they could just put that side of the tree against the wall. Dean couldn’t even decide if he was happy about the fact that they finally agreed on a tree, or upset about the fact that they ended up picking the one they saw within the first fifteen minutes of looking.

                “What do you think?” Castiel asks with a huff, putting his hands on his hips.

                “It’s perfect, Cas.” Dean gives him a smile, but Castiel’s eyebrows stay scrunched up.  “I mean it. It’s the best tree I’ve ever had.” Neither of them acknowledge the fact that it’s the only tree Dean has ever had. Castiel knows what he means by it, and it warms his heart.

                “I love it.” Castiel decides after another minute of studying it. Dean laughs.

                “It’s not done you know. We still have to put the ornaments on. And the angel, at the top of the tree.” Dean winks. “Good thing we’ve got you.”

                “What?”

                “It’s tradition. An angel goes on top of the tree. I’ll be right back. I think there’s some ornaments in the basement.”

                Castiel stares at the tree while Dean is gone, his stomach sick with the idea that he’s going to ruin Christmas. If he only had his powers, he could shrink to be on top of the tree. He had no idea it was a tradition; he’s not even sure how it’s possible. Humans don’t know angels really exist, they just believe. Is there a whole garrison of angels assigned to this specific duty? Perhaps a punishment? He climbs up on the couch to try and get a better look at the top of the tree. What a confusing tradition. 

                “Cas?”

                Castiel falls off the couch, catching a tree branch as he tumbles. Dean stops the tree from falling on him, dropping the box of ornaments in his arms in the process.

                “I’m sorry!” Castiel yelled, helping Dean straighten the tree right away. “I was trying to figure out how I’d get on the top.”

                “Oh, Cas.” Dean bites his lip, trying to hide how fucking adorable he thinks Castiel is. “It’s a pretend angel. Like a doll. I was just joking about you getting up there.”

                “Oh.” He blushes, wiping a hand down his face to cover it up. Dean takes the hand away, his fingers lingering just a few seconds too long.

                “I appreciate it, though. You really are going to make this the best Christmas.” He sighs, bright green eyes searching the ex-angel’s face. “You don’t have to try so hard though, okay? Relax and have fun. It’s already perfect.”

                Castiel’s breath catches in his throat. Dean moves on to the ornaments while Castiel analyzes every single word from that statement. He’s never wanted anything more than to give Dean Winchester a perfect Christmas. Well, maybe he’s wanted one thing more; Dean Winchester himself.

 

 

My tumblr: [my tumblr](http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/)

Artist's tumblr: [kenart's tumblr](http://deadlyballlpointpens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
